


Heart-2-Heart

by Jamie_Thompson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Thompson/pseuds/Jamie_Thompson
Summary: Another short story I wrote for an assignment. 16-year-old Jamie is in the hospital with a brain tumor, he hears the sound of the old piano in the rec area and decides to check it out.  Important!!: May be Continued!!!!   (But probably not) Read my series Lost Instead:)





	

Heart-2-Heart  
Things never really go the way they’re supposed to. That’s what Jamie told himself every time he 

thought about his life, what’s happened and what never will.

Jamie had a brain tumor near the frontal lobe of the cerebrum, he struggled every day just to remember 

who he is. Every day he woke up to the stiff hospital bed and the nurse checking his vitals.

“My name is Jamie Thompson, I am 16 years old and I have a brain tumor,” he repeated several times. 

“ looks like you’re remembering a little more today,” the nurse giggled. Jamie looked over at the nurse and 

tried to manufacture a smile, but that turned out to be a lifeless grin. The nurse smiled back and continued 

her work, noting everything down on her clipboard. “How are you feeling?,” she asked. Jamie focused his eyes 

on hers and spoke in a cold monotone voice, “it’s hard to feel anything.” She looked at him a little confused, but 

he continued. “Each new day is another to survive, the knowledge that you could die at anytime is frightening but 

at the same time it’s numbing. Eventually you stop caring and then it all just goes away. Feeling no pain, no emotion.” 

The nurse looked at him as she readied to leave, “Well that’s just no way to think!,” she called out. Jamie kept the 

connection between their eyes until she turned and left. He lay silently in the hospital bed completely numb, deep in 

his thoughts. Suddenly a soothing sound echoed from the hallway, it sounded like the old piano in the rec room. 

Jamie forced himself up, nearly falling as he stood up. He shuffled down the corridor where the rec room sat empty 

except for a young girl seated on the piano bench. Her fingers danced over the keys making a beautiful piece for all to hear. 

“Despair, by Lucas King,” the girl said softly while playing. Jamie's heart pounded as he listened to each note harmonized with 

each other. His head was spinning as the notes filled his hears, a feeling he hadn’t had in a long time. But all too soon that 

feeling stopped along with the music, and lying on the ground was the girl who just seconds ago was playing with such 

powerful emotion. Jamie quickly stumbled over to the panic button on the wall and slammed it as hard as he could. 

Within seconds nurses and doctors rushed in to tend to the girl as the piercing screech of the alarm echoed 

through the entire building. Jamie made his way back to his room where he found the nurse waiting for him. 

“You saved that girl’s life you know,” she spoke in a firm tone. “But she might not make it through this one.” 

The nurse lowered her head and continued. “She was waiting for a heart donor but we haven’t been able to find one.” 

Jamie looked at the nurse and without thinking told her. “I’ll do it.” The nurse looked up in confusion, but Jamie spoke again. 

“What do I have to live for? I’m probably dead either way, so let me do it.” The nurse ran over to the phone on the wall and dialed 

a short number. When someone picked up she loudly announced. “Please tell doctor Alex that we have a donor!” She hung up and turned 

to Jamie, “We have to go now,” the nurse said as she rolled out a wheelchair. They rushed over to the surgery room and stopped by the window. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?,” the nurse asked. Jamie just nodded his head and the nurse wheeled him in. As he approached the surgery 

table the doctors stood and applauded him, Jamie looked over at the girl laying on the table, “Alright let’s do this,” he called out. Jamie got 

up out of the wheelchair and laid down on the table, and like always his body was numb. He wasn’t scared, but he still questioned his 

decision. When nurse put the mask over his face he slowly drifted away, floating through his mind and for the last time, he could 

hear the sound of that piano as he left the world behind.


End file.
